The Dark Magician
by CheyenneRianne
Summary: 'Rose Pevensie is the daughter of the high king, only she doesn't know. Now Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy have grown up and Narnia comes back to them and their children.'
1. When it began

**When it began**

It was cold that day, Rosemarie Pevensie walked through the woods. She was already hunting for a long time and she really needed to find some deer or even a bunny. Suddenly there was a sound. It came from the right. Rose catched her breath. The next moments nothing happened. 'Rose be serious' she told herself. It wasn't like she had to scare herself like that. She was strong, a hunter. And of course, armed. With her aunts Susan's longbow on her back and a full stock of self-made arrows over her shoulder she could face any enemy. And of course there could be no one. Not here, in the middle of the woods. Where you couldn't be seen from the town. Maybe it was just an animal. 'Right Rose, if you want something to eat tonight, you better hunt it instead of being scared of it. She looked to her left and felt better the instant. Her beautiful dog was walking there. 'You weren't scared, were you Foska'.

Foska looked back with her intelligent light brown eyes. She waged her full tail. And walked on gracefully, with her fox colored fur she could almost disappear into the trees, she could walk through the woods without anyone noticing her. Except for the tiny white spot on the end of her tail and the small elegant stripe between her eyes, she really could have been a fox. Right now she was turning her graceful head wondering towards her human friend. 'It's alright girl, nothing to be scared about.' It was mend more to convince herself then the dog, because Foska didn't looked scared at all. Rose sighted and walked on when her eye catched something right in front of her. It was thin rope. And it was mend to let people trip over it, to catch people. She stiffened and listened very carefully. She jumped on the sound of a voice right behind her. 'You know, it would be the hell a lot easier if you just tripped over it.'

She heard Foska growl to the voice and wheeled around. She looked up at a face, and what face. The boy in front of her couldn't be much older than she was, maybe he was sixteen like her, maybe seventeen. He certainly didn't look like a adult man, yet he was gorgeous. His curly dark bronze colored hair hung casually around his beautiful face. And his amazing green eyes were looking down at her, he looked amused. She realized how she must look, her long braided auburn hair hanging around her face, her bright blue eyes round with shock. She righted her shoulders and took a deep breath. Her fist plan was to grab her bow and kill the gorgeous boy in front of her. But then she saw the long sword in his right hand, she gasped, it was just like in the stories her dad used to tell her. Stories about a fantasy land named Narnia, with a talking lion and four siblings from London. Why was she even thinking of those stories, she had bigger problems right now. She was vague aware that Foska was still barking. 'Are you going to shut your dog up, or should I do it for you' the boy still looked amused and shot a glance at his sword. A pang went through Rose, Foska, they could do anything to the beautiful dog, she had to protect Foska, she owed her that. 'Hush girl' she told the angry dog. Foska stopped immediately, glancing upwards to her friend. 'It's okay girl, you'll be fine.'

She was just about to hit the boy's heart with an arrow when three more boys came out of the woods, they were laughing and shouting at each other. 'You got her Jasper?' one of the boys said. Rose gasped at the sound of his voice, she knew him. He had been a friend. Three years ago. They had been with only ten people and she, the leader of their little hunting group had only been thirteen by then. They had hunted together, always animals, never people like the green eyed boy in front of her obviously did. They had made sure their families had enough food. But then it had all ended. When her friends died.


	2. Friends from the past

**1- Friends from the past**

It was a cold day in December, the snow was falling and they were in the little wooden house they had made almost month ago. They'd decided to stay there until the snow stopped falling. She'd been talking to Isobel, the little girl with the sand colored hair was looking at her sixteen year old brothers.

She tried to decide which of them was Ethan. The twins looked at her with identical amused smiles on their faces. Smiles which reached their soft grey eyes. 'Oh come on Isobel, you know who of us is who don't you' said Lucas. 'Just look at the handsome one' his brother said. 'Okay, I'll just be mad at both of you for breaking my best bow' Isobel shot back. 'Okay, I'm sorry, Isobel please don't be mad, I'll make you a new one, okay ' Ethan said in a soft voice.

The twins absolutely adored their twelve year old sister, and couldn't stand her being mad at them. When Isobel turned to hug her big brothers , like she always did when she wasn't mad at them anymore, it happened. Rose heard the sound of an arrow being shot and turned just in time to see her friends expression turning dark. She was vague aware of the rest of her group running for their lives. Then Isobel started to fall. Rose was quick enough to catch her. But it was too late. Those stubborn grey eyes didn't show any life anymore.

Isobel was dead, Rose had failed to protect her own group, her own friend from this unknown enemy. She laid down her friend's body carefully and removed the deadly red feathered arrow from her back. When she had closed Isobel's eyes she found out that she was alone in the house except for Ethan and Lucas who were staring at the body of their sister in horror. She needed to get the twins out of here, before the enemy got in the house, she knew her friend would have wanted that.

'Go,' She told them, 'where are you waiting for, Ethan, Lucas, go. Go down stream, I'll catch up later. Go.' She was screaming at them now, telling them to go. They did, eventually, they ripped their eyes of their sister, looked at each other with wild expressions and went out through a window.

After a few minutes Rose sighted, she turned to go out of the door herself, but stopped. Someone was standing in the doorway, a boy, maybe seventeen years old. His dark hair was cropped short and his brown eyes almost looked black in the twilight. He was holding a bow. The mess in Rose's head cleared enough to make herself a promise, she would hate this dark eyed boy forever. And she would take revenge for killing her friend. With that thought she shot herself out of the window with the elegant quickness only she could reach, into the cold evening air. She ran until the morning and went back to the town. She stayed there for a week, crying, blaming herself for what happened. When she had started to pull herself together, she went to the woods again and called for the twins. Which she hadn't seen since the day Isobel died. Hours and hours she searched and screamed, but no answer, from no one.

After four days of searching for her group she decided she lost the two boys and maybe the rest as well, and gave up searching. She thought that maybe the dark eyed boy had killed all of her group except her. And started hunting alone again. Well, with Foska of course. Foska, who was now growling at the boy named Jasper again.

The three boys who came out of the woods stopped laughing. Two of them stared at Rose with identical shocked faces. ´Rose?´ Lucas said. 'Is that you?' Ethan finished his brothers sentence. A wave of joy went through Rose, they were alive, her friends were alive. She felt a smile coming on her face, but then… The joy stopped the moment she saw the face of the third boy. His dark hair was longer then she remembered but those dark, almost black eyes were the same. And he was still holding a bow. This was him. This was the boy who killed Isobel.


	3. The first story

**The first story**

A wave of anger shot through her body. All she was feeling was hatred toward the boy with the dark eyes. In a moment she had her bow ready and an arrow on the string. She wanted to hurt him, kill him, taking revenge for killing Isobel. But then someone knocked her bow out of her hands. She turned on her heels and saw that the green eyed boy named Jasper was still holding her arm defensibly. 'Rose? Were you trying to shoot us?!' the twins looked at her in horror. She had to explain, if they knew who they were standing next to they would help her. 'No off course I wasn't trying to shoot you. I was going to kill him' she pointed at the boy she hated so much. 'James? Why would you try to kill him. You don't even know him, do you?'Ethan stood protectively in front of the boy named James. 'I don't know her at all, who is she?' when he spoke she felt the hatred burn again. It was like she was going to burst. She couldn't handle it anymore, and did what she wanted to prevent, screaming at the twins. But she did, she screamed it all out, without breathing. 'Why are you protecting him Ethan, do you know who he is, do you know what he did? HE KILLED ISOBEL!'

After these words there was a silence. She saw the twins faces darken and all she saw in these four grey eyes was sadness. 'What do you mean, he killed.. Isobel' Lucas asked, trying to steady his voice. 'Who is Isobel?' when he spoke again Rose was ready to knock him out bare handed but she found that Jasper was still holding her arm, as to stop her from attacking. When nobody answered Rose asked another question but this time she didn't say it angry like before but calm, 'Do you know who I am?'

'No, I don't' James said. 'Well think better then!' now she started to get angry again. 'A few years ago, you saw me, in a little wooden house'.

'Wait a minute, you're the little girl who jumped out of the window,' his face showed understanding now. 'and the girl you were sitting next to has to be.. '

'Yes, that was Isobel' Rose had to fight to steady her voice, tears were filling her eyes. 'I didn't kill her.' James said in a low voice. 'And,' he added towards Ethan and Lucas, 'how do you two know that Isobel girl anyway?'. Lucas looked at his brother, he closed his eyes in sadness. Then he said the words which brought understanding on James's face. 'She.. she was our sister'.

A few minutes later everything was explained. When Rose didn't show up downstream like she told them, the twins went back to the house. Halfway there they walked into Jasper. After they told him they just lost their whole hunting group, he offered them a place in his own. Because Jasper's whole hunting group all lived together in the woods the twins decided to turn their backs at the village and joined them. It had been like that ever since.

Eventually Jasper asked 'Now what are we supposed to do with you.' Rose couldn't believe her ears 'What do you mean , do with me. You're going to give back my bow and then I go home.' When he didn't answer Rose got angry. 'Give me my bow Jasper, now.'

'What if I said no, what are you going to do then. And how did you even got a bow this nice?'. Rose wasn't mad anymore, she was furious. She just didn't understand what Jasper wanted. In her head she made a plan. 'That bow was my aunt Susan's,' In her left pocket her fingers got grip on the little dagger she once got from her uncle Edmund, 'and if you say no, I'll just do this!' she threw the dagger and the moment it lost the contact with her skin she knew it would hit.


End file.
